


Playing Hooky

by Not_You



Series: Masks And Other Stuff [4]
Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bondage, First Time Topping, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: In which Eddie gets to tie Adrian up at long last, and there is much rejoicing.





	Playing Hooky

Eddie had cut school and was waiting for Adrian to get home, slouched over the high kitchen counter eating some of the homemade bo kho Duc's mother had sent along. It was spicy enough to make him feel like he could breathe fire, and when Adrian came storming into the apartment in such high dudgeon that Bubastis hid under the couch, the smell slowed him down to irritation. "I was going to kill the Board," he says, "but now I think I'll eat first. How much of that is left?"

"Dude, like--" He hopped off the bar stool and went to fridge to check. "--Two thirds of the pot."

"Wonderful." He threw himself into an armchair, pulling off his shoes. "Heat some up for me?"

"Sure." He dumped a good portion into a bowl and stuck it in the microwave. "Why're you so pissed off?"

"Oh, business." He sounded disgusted, tugging off his tie and flinging it so that it landed neatly draped over the lampshade, fingers dancing down his chest as he unbuttoned his shirt half-way. "I'm a week away from legally owning the fucking company and they still don't listen to me."

"...Aren't you the one who's been coming up with the good shit for like, five years now?"

"I am, and they look at me like I'm an intelligent four-year-old that's been prompted."

"What a bunch of dicks."

"Exactly," he muttered, pulling off his shirt and pitching it onto the couch. Bubastis cautiously crawled out from under it, padding over to Adrian, who gently scooped her up and murmured softly to her about why he was annoyed with the Board so often, and with her so seldom.

Eddie leaned on the back of the armchair, watching him. "Adrian, you're gonna be a crazy cat guy when you get old. You're gonna have like, fifty-seven goddamn mutant five thousand dollar cats. We'll have to have an intervention."

"No, I'll just be a faggot and his cat. I'll have one cat that I'll take everywhere, balanced atop my little man-purse."

"Which will be purple, of course."

"Naturally." He kissed the cat's head, calmed by her thunderous purring. "To match my fabulous shoes, because I'm a real lady." Eddie laughed and fetched him his bo kho and part of a baguette to dip in it. “Many thanks, o ministering angel.”

“Any time, faggot.”

“Funny, I was almost positive you were here to fuck me.” He smiled, eying him. “I was hoping you were.”

“Oh shit ladies and gentlemen, he reads minds, too!”

“I wonder if you can read my mind, Eddie," he murmured, watching him.

“Well, that all depends.” He grinned. “Product interferes with thought-wave transmission.”

Adrian smiled. “I’ll tell you when I’m done with this, then.”

Watching him, Eddie wanted to laugh. He had the feeling that Adrian’s manners would be perfect in a refugee camp, knee-deep in filth. He was ferociously hungry, Eddie could tell. “Missed breakfast?”

“And lunch. I’ve been operating on the same schedule as some Japanese colleagues, and in fact, I have to go call one of them in about five minutes.” He somehow finished in that time with no suggestion of shovelling, and vanished into his office. Eddie fulfilled his role in Adrian’s business affairs, which was to say that he played with the cat and waited. They were both surprised to be able to hear it when Adrian hung up, meaning that he had probably ruined the phone. He came storming out cursing in Japanese, flinging himself onto the couch with a baleful glare at the world.

“Deal go sour?”

“Bastards think I’m too young.” He threw out his arms. “A whole _nation_ of pedophiles thinks I’m too young!”

Eddie laughed, sitting down beside him. “There, there. You’ll get to take over the world when you’re older.”

Adrian sighed, and rolled his head to look at at him. “Think you could tie me up?”

“What?” Eddie’s libido had been known to produce hallucinations before, but never any so vivid.

“Did I stutter? I have a four-poster for a reason.”

“Okay.” He shrugged. “I’ve never done it before, though, so don’t laugh at me or I’ll get pissed.”

“I’m just asking for you to restrain me and have your way with me. Let your twisted imagination run wild. I have absolute faith in you.” His eyes had a strange glow that Eddie had never seen before, and he tried not to shiver too obviously as he stood up and offered Adrian his hand.

“Well. Come on, then.” 

Getting Adrian stripped and spread out across the purple bedspread didn’t take long, and Eddie pinned his hands above his head and ground against him, denim chafing delicate skin and making him whine as he struggled a little, just enjoying Eddie’s strength and heavy heat on top of him. He tried to follow as Eddie sat up, and bit his lip as Eddie pressed him down again with one hand on his chest. “Stay there.” He stayed. “Where do you keep your gear?”

Adrian swallowed, and licked dry lips, finding glibness with some effort. “There are all kinds of things to tie me with, and all sorts of things to hit me with in that box at the foot of the bed.”

“So I see.” He stood looking down into the box, the focus of his scrutiny hidden by the open lid. “Where the hell did you get all this stuff?

“Most of south-east Asia is just happy to see money, so when a fifteen year old comes in ready, willing and able to buy leather cuffs, you sell them to him and wish him luck.”

“Surprised they’re not purple.” He muttered, coming back around the box to shackle Adrian’s right foot to the corresponding post. Adrian sent up a silent prayer of gratitude that he had actually bought the complete set as Eddie bound him spreadeagle on his back. He was already fighting to control his breathing as Eddie tightened the last one, comfortable, but nearly impossible to escape. “So, are you gonna holler ‘swordfish’ or something if it gets to be too much?” He asked, one rough hand stroking Adrian’s belly, always stopping just short of his cock.

“L-listen for ‘safeword’.” He breathed. “But don’t be expecting it.”

“So is your whole toy chest there fair game, Adrian?” He murmured, his hand moving up to and across Adrian’s chest before settling on his throat, loose and friendly, his thumb stroking the pulse. He thought unavoidably of Bubastis with a mouse and bit back a whine, his eyes already wide and dark.

“I don’t keep anything in there I don’t like to play with, Eddie.” He licked dry lips and whimpered when Eddie leaned down and kissed him roughly, biting his lip before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

“You look high, man.”

“Maybe I am.” He stretched up, and Eddie almost kissed him again, his lips a breath away from Adrian’s so they were sharing air and nothing else. He kept the distance as Adrian tried to make it a real kiss, and chuckled when he mewled in frustration, muffling the sound as he devoured his captive’s mouth, using his weight to pin him again and grinding his hips slow and hard against Adrian’s in a way that made him buck in the restraints, fighting to wrap around Eddie and hold him there. Eddie just grinned and got up, leaving Adrian shaking and hungry. He pawed through the chest and found a cock ring, coming back and carefully snapping it around Adrian. He was pretty sure that Eddie had never used one before, but it felt good. It didn’t pinch and was just tight enough. “This should help you last, right?”

“It—tends to have that effect.” He breathed, as Eddie lightly stroked him.

“Good.” He purred, smirking as he slid down and took Adrian into his mouth. 

Fifteen minutes later, things were getting a little desperate. Adrian prided himself on having good stamina for someone his age, but he had been pleading with Eddie to let him come for some time, pulling at the cuffs and sobbing. Eddie’s callouses on his inner thighs were enough to make his cock twitch, but the way he was luxuriating in his oral fixation was enough to make Adrian lose his mind. He switched speeds and alternated rhythms with happy abandon and did it all with shameless, whorish moans of pleasure whenever he could get a sound out around Adrian’s cock. He was fucking his own throat on it, hands keeping him pinned so that Eddie dictated the pace completely.

“Oh god Eddie please.” He whimpered, tears in his eyes. “It’s too good, I can’t—” He nearly screamed as Eddie slid off to tease the head with the tips of his canine teeth. It was something Adrian never would have dared to do to anybody, but it was so delicate that it wasn’t actually painful, just sharp in the most wonderful way, underlaid with enough real fear to keep his heart racing. He yanked frantically at the cuffs on his wrists, making the headboard creak. “Please, please, please…”

“Ssshh.” Eddie sat back, hushing Adrian when he made a bereft and hungry noise. He stretched out beside him and kissed him again, gently turning Adrian’s head to the side as he slowly devoured his mouth, rubbing soothing circles on his chest, fingertips sometimes grazing his nipples and making him shiver. When he was reasonably sure that Adrian wouldn’t come as soon as he took the cock ring off, he reached down and gently unsnapped it. Adrian bucked and groaned in a way that made him afraid he had miscalculated, but glancing down he could see that he was still hard. “Good.” Eddie murmured, running a hand up the inside of Adrian’s thigh. Adrian mewled, bucking his hips and trying to get Eddie’s hand on his cock to no avail. “Hey, Adrian?” Eddie murmured, as if they were lounging on the couch and wondering what to do with their afternoon.

“Y-y-yes?” He finally managed to pant, after realizing that Eddie was actually waiting for an answer.

“I’ve been thinking.” Adrian whined sharply as Eddie bit his shoulder. “We’ve been fooling around for a while now, haven’t we?”

“Yes.” He shuddered all over. “Please…”

“Shh.” He put a finger to Adrian’s lips and shivered when he sucked it into his mouth, moaning softly around it. Eddie swallowed, running his free hand through his hair, his eyes a little wide. “Jesus. Anyway, we’ve been doing this shit for a while and I’m beginning to realize that I’ve never fucked you.” He slid his finger a little way out and then pressed it back in, making Adrian moan softly. “So, is that just how it happened, or is that stuff about how you don’t think penetration makes a guy weak or girly just a load of horseshit?”

“Fuck me.” It was among his less eloquent speeches, but it got the point across. 

If Eddie had been even a few years older, he would have just grinned and said, “ask nice, and maybe I will,” lounging back and lighting up like he had all the time in the world. 

Since he was only seventeen, Eddie shuddered and kissed Adrian hard before scrambling for the lube. Adrian yelped when the first slick finger pushed inside, and moaned desperately at the second. He had forgotten just how much he liked being on the receiving end, too busy being amazed that Eddie felt the same. He whimpered as Eddie stretched him, fighting to free his ankles from their cuffs, legs desperate to wrap around him. Two fingers was just close enough to enough to tear a frenzied sob from his throat as he ground down onto them, swiveling his hips as though dancing to music only he could hear, desperate for more. Eddie stretched out lazily beside Adrian, chuckling softly at the tiny, anguished noises he made and the hungry way he clamped down as Eddie just slowly fluttered his fingers, sliding them shallowly in and out. 

“Should’ve known you’d like it this much.” He growled, nipping Adrian’s ear, suddenly driving deep and forcing a surprised, breathy cry out of him, the sound shifting into a keening noise of loss as Eddie immediately eased up.

“Please,” he whimpered, struggling against the cuffs. “Please, more…”

Eddie growled and bit him hard, leaving a red mark on the side of his neck and pulling away just long enough to roll on a condom and slick himself with lube. The delay made Adrian want to kill something, but he kept his mouth shut, shaking. When Eddie lifted his hips and only rocked slowly against him to spread the lube, Adrian howled, aching. 

He kicked against his restraints and whined desperately, the sound becoming a wild cry as Eddie pressed into him. He was moving too slowly, and Adrian’s eyes looked almost crazed when he opened them to stare up at Eddie, who groaned as he ground against Adrian until he go could no deeper. He bit his shoulder and started rocking slowly. He had meant to speed up gradually, meant to try to even vaguely imitate Adrian’s grace, but within seconds that was all over. He sat up, lifted Adrian’s hips and by extension most of his back off the bed in a clean arch, and nailed the living hell out of him. 

He couldn’t possibly stop himself, not when there was probably some complex equation somewhere that showed exactly how much louder Adrian got with every increase in force. His sounds were helpless and shameless, a cacophony of mewling, keening, and wailing. Sometimes there was something that could have almost been a word, but higher brain functions seemed to have left the building. There was definitely something to be said for making a guy who spoke five languages sound like he didn’t even know one. 

He growled, leaning down to press a kiss to Adrian’s smooth belly before reaching between them to wrap a hand around his cock. Three hard strokes and he was gone, his cry ringing in Eddie’s ears, his convulsions making the posts creak dangerously. They held as Eddie followed almost immediately, panting harshly and digging his nails into Adrian’s hips. Finally still, the room was suddenly filled only with the soft sound of their breathing.

“Fuck," Eddie whispered reverently, his ears ringing. He carefully slid out of Adrian. “You okay?” He removed and knotted the condom before he got an answer, and looked up anxiously. “Adrian?” There was a soft jingle as one bound hand gave him a thumbs-up. He laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He kissed Adrian’s chest and pitched the condom into the trash, sitting up beside him and stroking his hair. “Want out?” 

He nodded, his eyes still closed. Eddie smiled, and unbuckled Adrian’s left hand and then his right, taking them both, gently rubbing his chafed wrists and making him purr. As soon as his legs were free, he wrapped himself around Eddie in a full-body hug, apparently content to remain there for the forseeable future. 

Eddie rolled onto his side, taking Adrian with him. “Feeling better?” he asked, after they had been lying there, basking, for several minutes.

“Mmmm.” He lightly bit Eddie’s shoulder.

He chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
